


Tarina Hullusta Reppulista

by Porpentina



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is a legend, Dragons are never to be trusted, Gen, Hobbit Children, Post-Canon, Storytelling
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentina/pseuds/Porpentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kertomus eräistä syntymäpäivistä, joilla kaikki ei mennyt niin kuin soveliasta olisi, eikä lohikäärmeisiinkään ollut enää luottaminen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarina Hullusta Reppulista

**Author's Note:**

> _“Herra Bilbo Reppulin toista katoamista puitiin Hobittilassa ja koko Konnussa vuosi ja päivä, ja se muistettiin vielä paljon kauemmin. Siitä tuli hobittilasten iltasatu; ja vähitellen Hullusta Reppulista, joka katosi ryminän ja leimauksen saattelemana ja palasi kulta- ja jalokivireppujen kanssa, tuli tarujen lempihahmo ja hän eli pitkään sen jälkeen kun kaikki todelliset tapahtumat olivat vaipuneet unhoon.”_ (TSH, Menneisyyden varjo)
> 
> Tarina sijoittuu vuoteen 3108, 107 vuotta Bilbon jäähyväisjuhlan jälkeen. Kirjoitettu alunperin noin vuonna 2005 Konnun joulukalenteria varten.

“Nyt pikkuväki nukkumaan! Tämä tarina ei ole sopiva herkille hobitinkorville.”

Hobittilasten tiivis ryhmä istui hievahtamatta paikoillaan. He olivat kuulleet tarinan monta kertaa ja tiesivät Heppulin aloittavan sen aina tuolla tavalla. Heppulin mielestä moinen aloitus viritti kuulijat sopivaan tunnelmaan ja loi vaikutelman, että läpituttu tarina olisi jännittävämpi kuin olikaan. Tunne siitä, että he olivat tekemässä jotain hieman kiellettyä ja uskaliasta, naulitsi hänen pienet kuulijansa paikoilleen ja takasi Heppulille kiitollisen yleisön. Kun kaiken kukkuraksi Minto Onkaloisen syntymäpäiväjuhlien kelpo tarjoilut takasivat Heppulille täyden vatsan, ei ilta oikeastaan olisi voinut olla parempi. Vanha Minto Onkaloinen oli elänyt jo pitempään kuin oli sopivaa kunnialliselle hobitille -ainakin tätä mieltä olivat hänen kunnialliset perijänsä. Juhlat olivatkin alkaneet hieman kireissä tunnelmissa, mutta kunnon ruoka ja juoma olivat tehneet tehtävänsä itse kunkin osalta. Heppuli huokaisi tyytyväisenä ja alkoi kertoa tarinaa Hullusta Reppulista.

_Asuipa kerran, kauan sitten, kolossaan Hullu Reppuli.  
Hän vilkas oli luonnoltaan ja utelias heppuli._

‘Heppuli’ oli Heppulin ihka itse keksimä sana, ja lapset rakastivat sitä. Siksi Heppulia kutsuttiinkin Heppuliksi. Hänen oikea nimensä oli Polo Pönkeli, mutta sitä harvat muistivat eikä Heppuli ainakaan tahtonut heitä siitä muistuttaa. Heppuli joutui tälläkin kertaa lausumaan ensimmäiset säkeet useampaan otteeseen, sillä lapset eivät koskaan kyllästyneet ‘utelias heppuli’ -kohtaan. He kikattivat ja huusivat “Uudestaan, uudestaan!”, kunnes Heppuli viimein heristi heille sormeaan. Suurin osa lapsista oli istunut kuuntelemassa Heppulia monet kerrat, ja he tiesivät hänen tapansa. Sormen heristäminen oli merkki vaieta, jotta tarina voisi jatkua. Heppuli puolestaan tiesi, että hänen versionsa Hullun Reppulin tarinasta oli paras kaikista. Toki oli edelleen elossa niitä, jotka väittivät muistavansa ‘oikean’ Hullun Reppulin ja hänen katoamistemppunsa -tai ainakin oli niitä, joiden tädin pikkuserkun isoäiti oli itse asiassa hyvin läheistä sukua Hobittilan Reppuleille ja tiesi paljon heikäläisten asioista. Heppulille oli samantekevää, oliko mitään Hullua Reppulia koskaan ollutkaan olemassa. Jos hän jotakin tiesi, niin ainakin sen, että hyvin kerrottu tarina oli kymmenen hataran muisteluksen arvoinen. Niin Heppuli jatkoi tarinaansa.

_Vaan touhujansa seurasivat monet huolella;_  
_hän usein kävi jopa Vuon väärällä puolella._  
_Hän tuttavuutta teki kera monien matkalaisten;_  
_kääpiöiden, haltiain, ties minkä kummajaisten,_  
_karmivien peikkojen ja kävelevien puiden;_  
_ei liene ihme, että oli kummastuksena muiden!_

Tässä vaiheessa Heppuli piti dramaattisen tauon ja antoi katseensa kiertää kuulijoidensa kasvoista kasvoihin. Hän totesi tyytyväisenä lasten haltioituneet ilmeet. Kävelevät puut olivat selvästi tehneet vaikutuksen. Heppuli oli erityisen ylpeä tästä viimeisimmästä lisäyksestään tarinaan; käveleviä puita ei joka Tonkelin tarinassa ollutkaan! Heppuli myhäili itsekseen. Hänen tämäniltainen yleisönsä oli mainio. Sen sijaan viime kuussa hän oli menettänyt hermonsa Holfast Tarhurin syntymäpäivillä. Holfastin pieni poika Harding oli osoittautunut sietämättömäksi kyselijäksi. Eikä poika ollut tyytynyt vain kyselemään, vaan hän oli keskeyttänyt koko ajan ja inttänyt, että Heppuli kertoi ihan väärin. Harding oli väittänyt, ettei Reppuli ollut hullu ensinkään, ja muuta yhtä typerää. Heppulille selvisi pian, ettei Mestari Samvaisin suvussa katsottu hyvällä hänen versiotaan Hullusta Reppulista. Yrittäessään selvittää (vain tunteakseen vihollisensa) heidän versionsa tarinasta Heppuli kuitenkin onnistui löytämään vain hajanaisia tarinan puolikkaita, joista jokainen kertoja piti mustasukkaisesti kiinni ainoana totuutena. Jääräpäinen yksimielisyys vallitsi ainoastaan siitä, ettei Reppuli ollut hullu. Jostain punaisesta kirjasta puhuttiin, mutta siinä vaiheessa Heppuli oli jo menettänyt mielenkiintonsa todettuaan vihollisen voimattomaksi hänen loistavan tarinankerrontansa edessä. Heppuli jatkoi.

_Kerran sattui jotain, mitä tuskin moni arvaa.  
Vaan annan vihjeen: siihen liittyy velhon partakarvaa!_

Hobittilapset huudahtivat riemuissaan. Heppuli onnitteli itseään toisesta onnistuneesta lisäyksestä, mutta hätkähti samassa takaansa kuuluvaa kähisevää ääntä: “Minä muistan!”

Heppuli kääntyi nopeasti ympäri.  
“Kas, vanha Eetu!” hän huudahti iloisesti, vaikka todellisuudessa oli kaikkea muuta kuin iloinen tuon vanhan kiusankappaleen ilmestymisestä. Jos Minto Onkaloinen olikin vanha, ei hänen ikävuosiensa määrästä voinut puhua samana päivänäkään kuin vanhan Eetun. Heppuli ei tiennyt, kuinka vanha hän todella oli, mutta epäili hänen jo uhkaavan Vanhan Tukin asemaa “vanhana” Tukina. Tuk oli Eetukin, Everard oikealta nimeltään. Kaiken säädyllisyyden mukaan hänen olisi pitänyt kuolla jo vuosia tai vuosikymmeniä sitten, mutta hänpä itsepintaisesti kieltäytyi kuolemasta -ja katsoi ilmeisesti nyt asiakseen pilata Heppulin mainion illan. Heppuli muisteli kauhulla edellistä kertaa, jolloin Eetu oli sattunut paikalle hänen kertoessaan Hullusta Reppulista. Eetu oli alkanut jaaritella vanhoista asioista, jotka liittyivät (tai sitten eivät) Reppuliin ja tämän kuuluisaan katoamiseen. Epäonnistuttuaan vanhuksen puhetulvan vaientamisessa Heppuli oli ääntään korottaen jatkanut tarinaansa. Lasten huomio oli kuitenkin jakaantunut hänen ja Eetun kesken, sillä Eetun jorinat velhosta olivat saaneet lapset kiinnostumaan. Pian tuon illan jälkeen Heppuli oli lisännyt velhon omaan tarinaansa.

“Siellä oli ilotulitus. Se velho teki sen”, Eetu sanoi katsoen kaukaisuuteen. Heppuli kiristeli hampaitaan.  
“Niin, minä olinkin juuri tulossa siihen.”

Tosi asiassa Heppulin tarinassa ei ollut ilotulitusta, mikä, kuten hän nyt tajusi, oli ratkaiseva puute. Hän huomasi, ettei enää ollut hobittilasten jakamattoman huomion kohde. Asialle oli tehtävä jotain ja pian.

“Kuulkaa!” Heppuli huusi. Lapset hätkähtivät ja kääntyivät taas katsomaan häntä. Heppuli ei tuhlannut hetkeäkään, vaan alkoi sopottaa nopeaan tahtiin:

_PAMAUS! VÄLÄHDYS! Kesken kirkkaan päivän_  
_katosi Reppuli jättäen jälkeensä vain savun häivän._  
_Jo siunailivat toiset kummallisia aikoja_  
_ja syyksi moiseen epäilivät velhon taikoja._

“Sellaisia juhlia ei ole sen koommin nähtykään. Minä tanssin homppapomppaa nuoren Melilotin kanssa. Olin vielä poikanen itsekin, silloin sitä vielä jaksoi”, Eetu sanoi ja sai oitis hobittilasten katseet kääntymään puoleensa. Homppapomppa oli heidän mielestään jotain ennenkuulumattoman mielenkiintoista. Heppuli tunsi käsiensä hikoavan.  
“Tehän jaksatte varsin hyvin edelleen”, Heppuli sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti oudon kimeältä. Homppapomppa? Mitä ihmettä oli homppapomppa? Heppuli kirosi itseään ja sitten taas vanhaa Eetua. Hän korotti ääntään ja jatkoi tarinaansa pystymättä kääntämään katsettaan Eetun kumarasta hahmosta.

_Niin Hullu Reppuli matkoihinsa suori_  
_suuntanaan kaukomaan aarrevuori._  
_Vaan kauan häntä kuolleeksi luultiin,_  
_ennen kuin kotiinsa palanneen kuultiin_  
_mukanaan aarrearkkua monta,_  
_se oli kerrassaan tavatonta!_

Säkeistön loppua kohden Heppulin ääni muuttui kiihtymyksestä entistä kimeämmäksi. Hän tiesi, mitä nyt oli vääjäämättä tulossa.

Ja niin se tuli: “Se oli toisin päin.”

Heppuli kihisi raivosta. “Miten niin toisin päin?”

“Ensin oli aarre ja sitten katoaminen, niin se meni, hän vain katosi kesken kaiken -FIUUU- kuin maan nielemänä”, Eetu puhui kuin itsekseen, mutta joka ainoa pikku hobitti katsoa napitti häntä suu ammollaan. Että hän kehtaakin, Heppuli ajatteli. Fiuuu? _Fiuuu?!?_ Heppuli oli äärettömän kateellinen siitä, ettei itse ollut keksinyt noin vangitsevaa ilmausta.  
“Aarre ei voi olla ennen katoamista, siinä ei ole mitään järkeä”, Heppuli puuskahti. Hän ei voinut mitään itselleen, vaikka tiesikin kokemuksesta vanhuksen kanssa väittelemisen turhaksi.  
“En minä siitä aarteesta sen kummemmin, tokko sitä oli olemassakaan, vaikka oli se kyllä vauras hobitti, se herra Reppuli. Sellaisia lahjojakin kun se antoi...”

Tämä alkoi olla liian paksua. Aarre oli oltava! Jokaisessa kunnon tarinassa oli aarre, ilman aarretta ei ollut mitään. Heppuli pihisi ja puhisi pystymättä saamaan sanaa suustaan.  
“Sievä tyttö se Melilot, minä saatan hyvinkin tehdä siitä vaimon itselleni”, vanha Eetu sanoi yhtäkkiä. Se sai Heppulin viimein hieman tokenemaan. Hän päätti jättää mainitsematta, että Everard Tukin vaimo Melilot Rankkibuk oli kuollut kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten 103 vuoden soveliaassa iässä, ja jatkoi kuumeisesti tarinansa kertomista.

_Oli Reppulin matka ollut täynnä vaaroja,_  
_vuoria ja rotkoja ja oksanhaaroja,_  
_ja kerrotaan että muutaman tovin_  
_hän vietti jopa luona haltiahovin._

“Kyllä juu, se tunsi haltioita, tai niin ne puhuivat, tiedä sitten”, Eetu sanoi. “Mutta osa niistä lahjoista oli varmasti haltialahjoja tai ties mistä tuotuja, sellaisia ei ole nähtykään sen koommin...”  
“Minulla on haltialahja!” huudahti silloin eräs pörröpäinen hobittilapsi ja heilutti kädessään omituista esinettä. Vanha Eetu käveli hitaasti lähemmäs, mutta Heppuli ehti ensin ja nappasi esineen lapsen kädestä.  
“Tavallinen mathom”, hän tokaisi pyöriteltyään esinettä hetken käsissään. Se oli puinen ja selvästi siitä puuttui osia, jotka olivat luultavasti pudonneet vuosien varrella esineen kierrettyä hobitilta toiselle turhanpäiväisenä mathomina. Esineeseen oli myös kaiverrettu jotain. Heppuli osasi kyllä lukea, mutta vanhasta kaiverruksesta oli vaikea saada selvää. Hän oli melko varma, että siinä luki AASO. Sellainen ei koskaan tiennyt hyvää.

“Näitä! Juuri näitä siellä oli ja vaikka mitä muuta”, Eetu huudahti kumartuessaan tutkimaan esinettä Heppulin kädessä. Heppuli ei kyennyt ymmärtämään, miten vanhus saattoi edes nähdä esineen tihrusilmillään, mutta hänen pahimmat pelkonsa kävivät toteen Eetun seuraavan kommentin myötä: “Juu, niin on, siinä lukeekin se sama mitä minä muistan.”

Heppuli huomasi käsiensä tärisevän. “Siinä lukee AASO”, hän sanoi kireällä äänellä. Eetu katsoi ensimmäistä kertaa suoraan Heppuliin näyttäen siltä kuin olisi vasta nyt huomannut tämän olevan paikalla.  
“Etkö sinä poika osaa lukea? LAAKSO siinä on, katso nyt vaikka itse.”  
“Mitä se sitten muka tarkoittaa?” Heppuli kysyi ennen kuin onnistui estämään itseään. Eetu oli kuitenkin syventynyt taas tutkimaan esinettä eikä vaikuttanut kuulleen kysymystä. Heppuli työnsi esineen vanhuksen käteen ja kääntyi hämmentyneen yleisönsä puoleen. Hän avasi suunsa, mutta joutui pian sulkemaan sen. Lapset tuijottivat kyllä häntä, mutta tunnelma oli särkynyt. Heppuli ei enää edes muistanut, mihin oli tarinassaan jäänyt. Samassa yksi lapsista huudahti “FIUUU!”, jolloin yksi toisensa jälkeen muutkin innostuivat. “Ollaan homppapomppaa!” huusi toinen lapsi. Pian kaikki lapset kirmasivat hilpeästi kiljahdellen ympäriinsä jättäen hölmistyneen Heppulin kahdestaan vanhan Eetun kanssa.

“Odottakaa! En vielä edes päässyt lohikäärmeeseen asti!” Heppuli huusi epätoivoissaan lasten perään. Vain yksi lapsista kääntyi hetkeksi katsomaan Heppulia, mutta hyppelehti sitten tiehensä homppapomppaa hokien.

“Enää ei ole lohikäärmeitä”, vanha Eetu mutisi sormeillessaan edelleen omituista esinettä. Heppuli tuijotti häntä hetken silmät ymmyrkäisinä, kääntyi sitten kannoillaan ja poistui lähimpään majataloon miettimään, miten parhaiten saisi ilotulituksen, FIUUU:n ja homppapompan ujutettua Hullun Reppulin tarinaan.

Hän tuijotti alakuloisesti oluttuoppiaan ja huokaisi: “Ei ole lohikäärmeisiinkään enää luottaminen.”


End file.
